fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 134
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Ähm... das ist jetzt irgendwie blöd, aber die Coverstory5 ist zu Ende ------------------------------------------ In einem schlichten schwarzen Anzug, mit einem weißen Hemd und einer grell pinken Krawatte, stand ein Mann hinter Kock. Auf der Schulter des Mannes saß eine ebenfalls schwarze Katze, die eine weiße Krawatte trug. „Damon? Was tust du hier?“, fragte Kock leise. „Für dich immer noch Herr Anima!“, fauchte die Katze mit einer weiblichen Stimme. „Schon gut, Cathy“, sagte der Mann und streichelte die Katze auf seiner Schulter, die daraufhin zu schnurren begann, dann fuhr er fort, „Mister Verde ist schließlich ein alter Bekannter und Kunde von mir“ „Ach ja, und wie sehr du dich doch um deine 'Kunden' kümmerst, du hättest mich beinahe umgelegt“, bemerkte der Pirat immer noch mit gesenkter Stimme und bedrohlichem Ton. „Ich bitte dich, Magnus, du kennst die Kondition für unseren kleinen Deal, daher wirst du bestimmt verstehen, dass dein Tod nur zu meinem Gunsten gewesen wäre“ „Du...“, fing Kock an und packte Damon am Kragen, doch seine Beschimpfung wandelte sich in einen Schmerzensschrei um, als die Katze prompt ihre Krallen in seiner Hand versenkte. „Magnus“, fing Damon an, richtete sich wieder seinen Kragen und blickte, dann seinen Gesprächspartner, der sich die schmerzende Hand hielt, direkt mit seinen gelben Augen an, „Ich würde dich gerne daran erinnern, dass du alles, was du jetzt hast, deine Freunde, deine Freiheit und deine Freude an deinem neuem Leben, mir zu verdanken hast. Also würde ich dir raten, über solche kleinen Dinge, wie deinen Fast-Tod, hinwegzusehen und mir einfach dankbar zu sein. Schließlich würde es dich sehr, sehr traurig machen, wenn all diese Dinge plötzlich verschwinden würden“ Mit dieser Ansprache drehte er sich plötzlich um und sagte noch, „Also, wir sehen uns an deinem Totenbett wieder Magnus“, sagte er, ganz so als wäre dies die normalste Verabschiedung überhaupt, und verschwand in der Menge. „Wer war das eben?“, fragte Senbei, „War das der Kerl, wegen dem wir hier sind?“ „Nein“, antwortete Kock, „Das war Damon, ich hab einen Handel mit ihm abgeschlossen, er sollte mir helfen damit ich von hier fliehen konnte“ „Und was bekommt er von dir dafür?“, fragte Senbei und klang verunsichert, „Er sagte etwas, davon, dass dein Tod zu seinem Gunsten wäre“ „Das ist nicht so wichtig, ich bezweifle, dass wir ihm noch einmal über den Weg laufen werden. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Es müsste doch eigentlich bald losgehen, oder?“, fragte Kock an den Koch gewandt, doch wie um seine Frage zu beantworten, verstummte die Band und es wurde eine große Flügeltür aufgeschoben. Die schwatzende Menge bewegte sich allmählich durch das große Tor. Der Raum leerte sich trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe überraschend schnell, so kam es, dass nur noch die Piraten und einige Nachzügler, die sich hastig Essen auf ihre Teller luden, bevor sie ebenfalls den neu geöffneten Raum betraten, übrig blieben. Die Freunde blickten sich an und bestätigten sich mit einem synchronen Nicken gegenseitig, dass sie den Plan immer noch im Kopf hatten und bereit waren ihn auszuführen. -In der Bibliothek der Villa- „Darf es noch etwas sein, Brain?“, fragte Coltello, gespielt höflich, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit vor Zorn brodelte, da er Dienstmädchen für den verzogenen Bengel spielen musste, anstatt bei der Feier zu sein und ein paar Damen kennen zu lernen. Doch es half nichts, wenn er dem Don nicht gehorchte, würde er mit einem paar nagelneuen Seesteinschuhen in der Grand Line versenkt werden. „Ja, Coltello, wirf mir noch ein Zuckerstücken in meinen Tee“, sagte Brain und hielt dem Mafiosi seine Teetasse hin, worauf dieser ihm widerwillig ein einzelne Zuckerstück hineinwarf. „Wann gedenken Sie der Party beizuwohnen?“, fragte Coltello, immer noch mit der gespielten Höflichkeit, insgeheim hatte er vor, den Bengel auf der Party irgendwo abzuschieben und dann ein paar Ladys klar zu machen, oder noch besser, er könnte den Jungen dazu benutzen, leichter in ein Gespräch mit einer Frau verwickelt zu werden, deswegen fiel ihm fast die Zuckerschale aus der Hand, als Brain kalt antwortete, „Ich gehe nicht zu der Party“ „Dürfte ich fragen, warum nicht?“, brachte Coltello zähneknirschend hervor. „Es bereitet mir Unbehagen, dort unten sind zu viele Menschen deren Gedanken ich nicht klar lesen kann, dort unten sind Menschen, die mich komplett abschirmen können und andere kann ich nur sehr undeutlich lesen, es lässt mich zweifeln ob es sich überhaupt um Menschen handelt. Ich würde es lieber vorzuziehen nicht mit solchen Wesen zu verkehren“, war die Antwort Brains. Coltello hatte zwar nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was der Junge faselte, jedoch war es ihm auch egal, alles was jetzt für ihn zähl war, dass er nicht zur Party gehen konnte, was ihn ziemlich ärgerte, schließlich war dies das größte Fest, seit der letzte Boss verstorben war und sein Nachfolger verschwunden war. „Coltello, mach mir noch einen Tee und halte dann draußen Wache, ich werde ein Nickerchen halten.“ Das war seine Chance, er konnte endlich zur Party gehen, niemand würde es auffallen, eilends verbeugte Coltello sind und verließ hastig den Raum. Brain grinste, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte Coltellos Gedanken die ganze Zeit über gelesen und war sich deswegen sicher, dass sein Bodyguard sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde um zum Fest zu gehen. Endlich war er wieder alleine, es war sehr lästig gewesen Coltello, die ganze Zeit um sich zu haben, endlich konnte er wieder ungestört lesen. Er schlug das Buch, das auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte, zu und ließ es zurück in das Regal fliegen, danach holte er sich ein anderes Werk, ein viel dickeres und älteres Buch mit einem dreckigen, dunklen Einband. In, durch die Abnutzung, kaum lesbaren Lettern stand „Die Verbindung der Teufelsfrüchte“, er hatte dieses Buch schon einmal gelesen, doch damals hatte er die Stelle, die seine eigene Kraft beschrieb nur überflogen, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch dachte, alle Gedanken ohne Beschränkung lesen zu können, doch nun da so viele Individuen hier waren, deren Gedanken nicht zugänglich für ihn waren, wollte er der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Ohne zu zögern schlug er das Buch auf der richtigen Seite auf und blickte auf ein seltsames Gebilde, das aus mehreren Dreiecken bestand, und über dem es, „3x3: Das GMH-System“ , hieß. Gierig überflog er den beistehenden Text, dann blickte er auf. Ihm wurde nun einiges klarer, jedoch erklärte der Text nicht die undeutlich lesbaren Gedanken, auch konnte er in dem Geschriebenen keinerlei Hinweise darauf finden, die dieses Phänomen erklärten. „Außer...“, sagte Brain leise und ließ gleich fünf, verschiedene Bücher auf ihn zu fliegen und um sich herumkreisen, auch wenn es viel zu lästig für ihn war, wollte er doch dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen.